Ti Amo, Ti Amo
by Cloverfish
Summary: Semua kebohongan itu luput dari mata Sasuke. Skenario Itachi yang tragis dan kompleks telah sampai pada akhirnya. Angst-fic, no pairings. Maaf kalau agak-agak jadi kayak summary chapter 399-401...rate T gara-gara authoress kelewat nge-angst.


**Ti amo, ti amo**

**Author's note: **Karena authoress sedang kehabisan ide untuk ceritanya _Under the Same Sky_, _Game Set,_ dan juga _180_, maka ketiga cerita tersebut dihiatus dulu sementara authoress memuaskan hasrat membuat one-shots! (Nah lho, ciri-ciri orang malas, cerita di hiatus langsung 3 bersamaan xD)

**About the story: **Judulnya entah terinspirasi dari mana, rasanya sih akibat kebanyakan nonton _Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR: owned by Akira Amano)_, temanya Italian gitu...hmm...anyway in the busway, angst-fic kali ini bukan angst-fic romance, family mungkin.

Mass spoiler chapter 398-401

_Naruto bukan milik saia sebagai authoress fanfic, melainkan milik Masashi Kishimoto sebagai mangaka dari komiknya._

_Mohon maaf sekali kalau fanfic ini jadi lebih mirip rangkuman chapter 398 - 401_

**--**

Rasa benci antar penguasa itu wajar. Itu makanan sehari-hari di dunia politik. Rasa benci antar kepala negara itu wajar. Tanpa rasa benci itu mungkin pelajaran geografi akan menjadi gampang sekali tanpa adanya pelajaran tentang perang dunia pertama dan kedua.

Rasa benci antara suami istri itu tidak wajar, tetapi hal itu masih dapat dimengerti. Banyak orang melakukan pernikahan bukan karena cinta yang sejati. Banyak orang yang melakukan pernikahan jangka pendek dengan _love at first sight_ mereka.

Tetapi rasa benci antara kakak dan adik itu menyedihkan. Seorang kakak dan adik memiliki darah yang sama. Mereka memiliki orang tua yang sama. Meski orang tua mereka saling membenci, itu bukan alasan bagi mereka untuk saling membenci juga.

Jika ada yang dapat merusak hubungan kakak-beradik seseorang, itu adalah rasa iri.

--

Sasuke ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya. Ia ingin dipuji; ia ingin diperhatikan. Kakaknya seorang jenius, ia tahu itu. Kakaknya berada di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah akan dapat diraihnya, tetapi ia tetap mencoba meraihnya, meski ia tahu hal itu sia-sia.

Dia tahu, dia bukan orang pantang menyerah. Dia bukan orang keras kepala. Dia orang yang tidak dapat menerima kenyataan. Dia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan kalau dia tidak akan dapat mengejar kakaknya itu.

Rasa tidak terima itu membuatnya buta akan rasa iri. Rasa iri itu melahirkan semangat untuk mengejar kakaknya itu. Rasa semangat itu menjadi rasa benci saat melihat kakaknya melakukan apa yang tidak disukainya. Rasa benci itu memberinya kekuatan, yang pada akhirnya ia salahgunakan. Yang akhirnya memberinya alasan yang salah untuk menghapuskan targetnya itu. Yang akhirnya menghapuskan satu-satunya kakaknya sendiri.

Yang akhirnya menghapuskan orang yang seharusnya paling mengerti dirinya.

--

Itachi mengerti awal Konoha. Itachi mengerti cerita antara Madara dan hokage pertama. Itachi tahu tentang gencatan senjata antara klan Uchiha dan klan Senjuu.

Itachi tahu kalau Madara meninggalkan Konoha karena pengkhianatan. Itachi tahu rasa dendam akan menimbulkan peperangan. Rasa dendam menimbulkan kebencian yang dalam jika tidak cepat dilupakan.

Itachi tahu bagaimana klannya mendapatkan tuduhan. Tuduhan yang tak berdasar. Karena tuduhan itu klannya merencanakan untuk mengambil alih Konoha.

Ia tahu mengapa ia harus menjadi pihak netral peperangan itu. Dampak dari rasa dendam, ketidak percayaan, rasa benci, diskriminasi. Semuanya itu jatuh diatas punggungnya. Ayahnya menjadikannya mata-mata di kepolisian. Konoha menjadikannya mata-mata di keluarganya sendiri.

Mungkin inilah nasib tragis orang-orang yang menginginkan kedamaian.

Peduli apakah dia apabila suatu saat nanti adiknya membencinya. Dia tidak ingin melihat perang. Dia tidak mau melihat kematian yang sia-sia lagi. Dia telah cukup menderita saat perang-perang sebelumnya. Dia benci pemandangan saat perang.

Misinya adalah pembantaian klannya. Itu demi kedamaian yang telah didambakannya. Tetapi ia telah gagal dalam misinya. Mungkin dia terlalu cinta kepada adiknya satu-satunya itu. Adiknya yang setiap sore selalu merengek-rengek demi suatu permainan bersama kakaknya.

Ia ingin adiknya terus hidup; menjadi lebih kuat. Karena keinginannya yang egois itu dia bahkan berbohong kepada adiknya. Dia telah merancang suatu skenario yang kompleks dan tragis. Semua itu demi adiknya, yang telah gagal dibunuhnya.

Mungkin inilah nasib tragis orang-orang yang menginginkan kedamaian.

--

Semua sudah terlambat.

Sasuke tahu semuanya terlambat, dan kini didepan matanya, kakaknya telah tiada. Tubuhnya ada, tetapi nyawanya telah pergi. Entah apakah nyawa itu pergi menuju ke surga, atau menuju ke penderitaan kekal di api neraka.

Skenario kompleks yang disusun kakaknya telah selesai. Epilognya telah berakhir.

Rencana kakaknya telah berhasil. Sasuke hidup. Ia menjadi kuat. Ia mendapat apa yang selama ini diinginkannya, mengalahkan kakaknya.

Sasuke mendapat semua yang diinginkannya selama kakaknya masih hidup.

--

Skenario kompleks itu telah sampai pada akhirnya.

Itachi telah memakai Akatsuki untuk menjaga Konoha.

Itachi telah memakai Akatsuki untuk menjaga Sasuke.

Sasuke hidup, dia menjadi kuat, dia mengalahkannya.

Itachi telah memberi adiknya kekuatan yang diinginkan adiknya itu.

Tetapi apakah tindakannya itu benar?

--

Sasuke tidak dapat melihat kebohongan Itachi.

Semua yang dikatakannya – semua yang telah dilakukannya – kebohongan-kebohongan itu dimakannya mentah-mentah. Dia tidak tahu kalau bagi kakaknya, nyawanya itu lebih dari nyawa seluruh Konoha. Semua yang dilakukan kakaknya itu, semuanya demi menjadikannya seseorang yang sukses.

Atau benarkah begitu?

--

Masa kecil Itachi hancur karena cintanya kepada adiknya. Masa kecilnya itu hancur karena dia tidak ingin melihat peperangan. Jika demikian, apakah boleh "cinta" yang merebut kedamaian Itachi itu terus eksis?

Bahkan dalam kematian pun, Itachi tidak menyesali pilihannya itu. Mungkin skenarionya telah selesai. Epilognya telah berakhir. Tetapi mungkin akan ada orang yang membuat sekuel dari skenarionya itu. Tetapi ia tidak menyesalinya.

Dari alam kematian pun akan didoakannya adiknya, satu-satunya, yang paling dikasihinya.

-_owari_-

**Maap, maunya bikin angst-fic malah jadi summary chapter begini...-garuk garuk kepala- Inilah yang disebut pencurahan angst seorang authoress...dan versi ini sudah saya edit (di bagian saskay part 1), makasih buat semua review yang mengingatkan saia tentang background 'I-hate-my-brother'nya Sasuke...  
**


End file.
